


Your Public Display of Affection

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knew it was a bad idea to start something while still within the walls of William McKinley High School but a freshly showered still damp Puck was hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Public Display of Affection

Kurt knew it was a bad idea to start something while still within the walls of William McKinley High School but a freshly showered still damp Puck was hard to resist. Now he had his pants sitting snug around his thighs when the door to the auditorium slammed open. 

"Puck," Kurt hissed but the empty room just carried his voice making it bounce around them.

The thrill of being caught spurred Puck to keep Kurt's cock in his mouth. Sucking harder Puck trailed his fingers up Kurt's milky thigh to rest beneath his red sweater.

"Please," Kurt whimpered before he came in Puck's mouth.

"What are you doing, Kurt? Are you praying?"

Puck laughed into Kurt's thigh while Kurt swatted his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caught!


End file.
